Chocolate Factory- Ouran Style
by ZJohnson
Summary: This is basically a Willy Wonka version of Ouran high school host club. Their personalities will be better on later but there will be a Haruhi and Tamaki pairing that happens later on in the story. Please give feedback and if you have any questions, I'm available. Enjoy! and no flames?
1. Darn rich people

"Don't worry dad I'm just going to the supermarket to get some groceries," The short brown haired girl persuaded as she headed towards the door putting her shoes on. She gave a sigh as she walked out of her apartment and headed out towards the supermarket.

As she walked inside, a certain poster caught her eyes. She scanned it slowly. _"Dear reader, I'm reopening my candy factory for five guests who can find the golden sushi in my chocolate bars, good luck to all and I can't wait to see the five lucky winners," _It read. She scoffed at it. Only rich people would find them. Apparently, she was always referred to as a commoner at her school, Ouran academy.

She stared to get the items she needed. As she did, she felt a presence was near her. She turned around and noticed a lady with long red hair. She shrieked and freaked out. The girl sighed and gave the lady a long stare. "Dad, stop following me here," She grumbled. "But Haruhi," Mr. Fujioka explained, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," "Dad I'm only five blocks away, just go home, and put more lipstick on or something," She told him as she went to pay for the items. Her dad slowly walked back to the apartment tripping over his heels and falling dramatically on the ground looking dazed. "I'm ok," The cross dresser groaned as he slowly crawled away. Haruhi just shook her head as she waited for the register to tally up. She noticed a small screen and saw that the first golden sushi ha d already been found. "Yay! I found it," The cute blonde haired boy exclaimed. "Here we are folks, Mitsukuni Haninozuka is the first kid to find the first golden sushi," The reporter announced, "How did you find it?" "I love sweets especially cake!" The boy exclaimed as he started to eat a piece of chocolate cake. He smiled as he ate. The brown eyed girl stared in amazement as Honey was the first person to find the golden sushi. To her, it wasn't very surprising since he had such a sweet tooth. She recovered her mind as she paid for the groceries and walked back home.

_Later that night…_

Haruhi sighed as she got into her bed. _I'm thirsty _she thought. She got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Luckily, her dad was asleep as she began to make herself some tea. As she heated the water, an image of her mom flashed in her mind. She thought for a moment as she poured her tea into a cup. She turned the television on and quietly sat down as she sipped her tea. She had the volume on low so only she would be able to hear it. "Already we have the second golden sushi finder," The reporter announced, "Mr. Tamaki Suoh," "Hello," Tamaki smiled as he flashed a grin into the camera with his blonde hair following him slightly. "So what's it like to be the second finder," The reporter asked. "Oh its wonderful," He said in a swooning voice. Haruhi heard the ladies in the crew sigh happily as if they were starting to get in his trance. _Oh brother…. _Haruhi groaned in her mind hanging her head down. "Is there anything you want to say to the viewing audience on how you found the sushi or anything you want to say to the viewer's specifically?" "Well, I found the sushi just by buying them," Tamaki sighed happily, "Also, I hope my little girl is watching," Haruhi blushed slightly but it soon turned into a frown.

She already had a father and she didn't need another one, but she still blushed that at the fact that he wanted to refer to her instead of any other girl who was probably screaming and blushing their heads off just to have a second with the host club prince himself. Tamaki started to then show off his many trophies and awards that he was either given or jus awarded with. "Its all thanks to my good looks," He grinned as he flashed a smile. _And to Haruhi for helping me along the way… _He thought as the image of the brown haired girl popped into his mind. "Oh my sweet little girl?!" He exclaimed as he span wildly and happily.

Haruhi shut the television off and made her way to her bed. She sighed quietly and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! I know I have Immortal love to work on and my joint story with MoC, but I will do my best to get the chapters out. I have recently been watching the anime, because its amazing?! And I hopefully will get to meet the guy who plays Tamaki!? *Fangirls* But anyways, guys please give me feedback. I will do my best to improve on their personalities as the stories continue. If you have ideas, review, Pm me, I'll be available. Marching band will take up my time but I will still post and such. Until next time!


	2. I found it! Lets go!

Haurhi woke up slowly with a satisfying yawn. Luckily it was summer so she didn't have school. Sometimes depending on where she was, Tamaki would get worried and sooner or later he'd somehow round up the whole gang and surprise her, but usually she'd get agitated by that. All she wanted was a little away time from the club.

A phone call or two would be nice. She got up slowly and rubbed her back as she heard her cellphone ring. She checked the ID and saw that it was Tamaki. She answered, "Hello?" "Did you see me?! Did you see me on TV Haruhi?!" He questioned excitedly. "Yes I saw you," She sighed, "You're lucky I did, I was getting ready to go to sleep," "Oh….," He said, "Well I was hoping my little girl was watching," "I'm not your daughter I already have a dad," She stated as she hung up. Tamaki shamefully sat in a corner feeling bad mumbling sadly. Haruhi felt a little guilty about saying that to him. She decided to send him something nice but first…..she needed to get an idea of what to send.

_A few hours later…._

"Just a little more and done," She sighed happily as she gave a satisfied smile and tilted her head to the side. She quickly called a certain someone and they quickly delivered the gift to Tamaki's residence. He sighed slightly as he saw the gift. When he saw who it was from he quickly started to open it, but one of his maids scolded him.

"You don't need to be so unorganized to open your gifts," She explained, "Take your time," "Yes ma'am," He said ignoring what she basically said as he saw a few pictures of Haruhi in a box. He stared at them intently and started to coo and blush over them.

_Meanwhile…._

_Hopefully he gets the gift_ Haruhi thought solemnly to herself. It's bad enough that she'd stoop so low and do that for him, but she felt guilty. She grabbed a book and began to read as the TV announced the latest news. "Here we already have two more tickets being found," The newscaster announced, "We now take you live to the first scene," "Well here we are with the two that found the third ticket, the Hitachiin twins," The reporter announced. "Well you can just call us Kaoru and Hikaru," The orange haired twins said in unison. "Well tell us how you found the golden sushi," The reporter told them. "Well it wasn't too hard," Hikaru explained. "Hikaru you said that I could explain," Kaoru said looking down. Kaoru tilted his brother's head up gently.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Hikaru whispered softly as he shed a few tears. Kaoru brought him closer and looked into his eyes. "Don't cry Hikaru," He whispered into his ear, "Why don't we tell him together," They both stared loving into the other's eyes. A whole bunch of girls immediately lined up around them and screamed their heads off, chattering among themselves about how hot and cute the twins looked. "We'll go to the next field," The reported sighed as the camera shifted to a second scene.

"Mr. Ootori how were you able to find the golden sushi?" The second reporter questioned towards the neatly black haired teenager. "Well," He chuckled slightly, "It wasn't too hard, just had to look up the statistics of how many chocolate bars were being produced and tracked where they were going, then had to find the ratio of the five bars that would have the golden sushi inside then after a little crunching of the numbers just pinpoint the location and which bar would contain the sushi," The camera crew and the reporter himself was appalled by how this teenage boy gave such a sophisticated and intelligent answer. Kyoya smiled and tilted his glasses up, reflecting sharply in the light. "W-We'll go back to main news," The second reporter baffled quietly. The camera panned back to the main news center.

"Well there you have it folks, only one more golden sushi remaining in a chocolate bar," The newscaster ended. Haruhi stared at the screen realizing that there was only one ticket left. She shrugged it off and put her shoes on. She stepped out the door and went to the supermarket since she had forgotten to get milk the other day. Thankfully her dad was at work, but then it also made her feel a little sad since he worked so hard. She went to the section she needed to and bought milk. As she was giving the money, the cashier gave her a free chocolate bar.

As she was walking out, she noticed that the chocolate bars were named "Katakana" which she realized was just Japanese for Wonka Chocolate bars. When she walked into the apartment, after taking her shoes off, she sat on her knees and began to open the bar.

When she saw the small slip of gold, she became very excited and ran around happily. When she read the reading on the golden sushi, she realized she needed to find a good outfit. She had a good long day tomorrow.

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to my four reviewers so far: The Master of Chaos, SUGARCOMACUPCAKE, and isagonj. Thank you to isagonj who also favorite this story along with Minerva Star Shine, DreamsOfCoffeeAndScissors, and Kernelcat and they also follow this story except for Minerva Star Shine and SUGARCOMACUPCAKE follows this story as well. Thank you guys for giving the time review follow or favorite. Until next time, I'm out! Read and review please!


	3. Goodbye Honey Senpai

_The next day….._

Haruhi slowly walked up to the large gates. She looked to her left and saw Honey Sempai on top of Mori senpai's shoulders grinning and laughing happily. Kyoya senpai was intrigued by the design of the factory and was taking notes and typing into his computer. The twins slid behind Haruhi and said in unison, "So you found a sushi huh?"

She jumped and turned around. "Guys don't do that and yes I found one," She sighed. "Well, we're glad that you're here," Hikaru whispered in her ear. Tamaki saw and Haruhi heard some charging coming her way. Tamaki stopped right behind the twins with large eyes. "You shady twins!" He yelled, "You made my little girl uncomfortable!" Haruhi listened to the three of them bicker and fuss as Honey jumped up and hugged her tight. "Haru-chan is here!" He exclaimed happily. Haruhi gave a slight smile and hugged him back looking at Mori. He gave her a straight face and nodded. She set Honey down and walked over towards Kyoya. "Nice to see you here Haruhi," He told her as he straightened his glasses. She smiled as a man with a red top hat walked out slowly.

"Hello my beloved guests," The man said to them all, "you can just call me Wonka," Everyone nodded in response. "If you will follow me," He gestured as the small crowd of six followed. As they walked, Haruhi gawked at how amazing the factory was on the inside. It was so elegant with the white marble floors and the elegant fountains. _Darn rich people… _Haruhi thought with her eye twitching slightly. Tamaki slipped up beside her and brought her close. "I bet you weren't expecting me," He whispered. She went with what he just did and listened to Wonka. "In this room is a place filled with imagination and wonder," He explained to them, "Everything in here is edible," Honey's eyes became huge and wide filled with wonder and cuteness. Wonka slowly opened the door and honey ran inside examining the minty grass and the chocolate trees. Mori followed him suit as Honey was stuffing himself with all kinds of different cakes. Kyoya sampled a few pieces of fruit. Tamaki shared a piece of chocolate with Haruhi, which made her blush slightly. The twins were playing the "Which one is Hikaru?" game. Honey Senpai noticed the chocolate river and crawled towards it. Mori noticed. "Mitsukuni stop." He stated in a low voice. Honey saw a cake on the other side and crawled over and fell into the river. "Mitsukuni!" Mori exclaimed as he tried to grab the blonde haired boy out. Honey cried out for help but was soon dragged into a current and sucked up into a huge pipe.

Haruhi watched as Mori sank to his knees staring at where Honey senpai once was. Tamaki stared at Wonka. "I demand an explanation," He said. "Well that pipe goes to where I make chocolate fudge cake," Wonka sighed, "He might be made into a cake if someone doesn't get him," Haruhi noticed a small orange man in a funny outfit approach Mori. "My helper will take you to your friend," Wonka told him. Mori eagerly left with the helper. Wonka led the five remaining visitors to a light pink glass candied boat. Kyoya got on slowly and sat by himself. Haruhi sat near the back and Tamaki sat by her. The twins sat together snickering.

The boat slowly started to depart into a mysterious dark tunnel.

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thank you to three new followers, if I'm correct, alexstauffer1019, Jewelsy426 and passionforanime98! So, let me know what you think of this chapter. I would like at least three more reviews, if you guys don't mind, before I post the next chapter. I will wait until I get at least three. I know you guys can do it! Also, should I include the Japanese subtitles that they have in the show which can either show a time in the day or something about a character? Let me know in a review please! Until next time!*gives cookies to all my followers and favorites and reviewers***


	4. Riding The River of Romance

Haruhi noticed that the once bright light of the candy room was soon behind her as the boat descended deeper into the tunnel. Wonka sat near the front of the boat and looked at everyone. "Excuse me sir but are you so called workers even looking at where they're going?" Kaoru asked. "Who knows where they're going," Wonka shrugged, "What time is it? Has the world ended?" Kyoya looked at the walls of the tunnels as they projected images. **明らかに偽物 **"Obviously Fake"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi. "Are you alright princess," He whispered in her ear. "I'm fine Senpai," She answered as she heard a loud thunderous noise followed by a streak of lightning. She hugged Tamaki tight and shivered in fear. "Don't worry…you'll never be alone…I'm here," He told her softly as he embraced her close.

Haruhi realized that as she was being embraced, she noticed how much Tamaki Senpai had really cared for her. She looked up at him with her brown curious eyes. He looked down and smiled at her. "Haruhi…," He whispered faintly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Haruhi blushed and they both shared a surprised look. "Wow boss you kissed Haruhi," Hikaru said out loud. "Yeah you kissed a commoner," Kaoru added. "You guys are just jealous that I was the one who was able to," He smiled as he kissed her cheek again. Haruhi didn't have any words to think or say. She slowly lifted her gaze to him. "Tamaki senpai," She whispered quietly.

Kyoya noticed what had happened and gave a tiny smile. _He finally did it…. _He thought to himself. The twins shared a look with Kyoya and they all nodded. The boat continued on its course getting faster and faster. Haruhi had never been on anything fast, besides being in the twin's arms when they quickly drag her off somewhere. Tamaki noticed and held her close smiling. On the outside his face was red due to him blushing, but on the inside fireworks were erupting inside him.

As the boat slowly came to a stop, everyone gave their attention towards two huge metal doors. "This here is my imagination room or my inventing room," Wonka explained to the hosts, "Don't touch anything at all, you're welcome to observe," Everyone nodded and the twins gave each other mischievous looks as they grabbed Haruhi and ran straight into the room. **"You shady twins!"** The host prince yelled as he stormed in. Kyoya walked past Wonka and gave him an approving nod as he walked off the boat and walked inside.

The twins ran Haruhi towards an area where colored candy balls were being made and produced. Haruhi noticed an information tablet near the machine and began to read it. _Everlasting Gobstoppers…._ She read in her mind. She noticed that she was able to take one. She carefully took a red one and placed it in her dress pocket. Tamaki slipped behind her and hugged her close leaning down to her ear kissing her cheek. "Senpai, since when did you want to kiss and hug me so much?" Haruhi asked him as she looked up at him. Tamaki immediately let go and started to blush until his face was red. He slowly whispered into Haruhi's ear, "You're my princess…..I love you….," Haruhi stared long and hard at him. She really wasn't much of a sucker for love. She knew that through her experience of being a host that she was used to the ladies falling in love with her. She looked at Tamaki, who looked as if he was regretting telling her what he did.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stared at her and gasped, "Haruhi," "Hey it took a lot of guts to confess your feelings Senpai," She commented as she smiled. He took her hand gently and kissed it lightly. He smiled and escorted her towards where Wonka was giving the twins a menacing stare and smiling. They smiled at him. "Way to go boss," They both said in unison as they slowly followed.

**A/N: Alright! So I did not get the three reviews I nicely asked for, BUT AWESOME PEOPLE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY!*So excited* so I decided to post this chapter. I do want to thank the two people who did review, Master of Chaos and Aihara Awayuki! She also followed and favorited this story! Thank you to my new favoriters, Destiny Demigod Love and Sagittarius-Arrow98! Sagittarius also followed the story! Well, please read and review! I would like three reviews please before I post the next chapter! Until next time!**


	5. Tamaki Senpai! What's going on?

"Here is one of my greatest creations," Wonka explained as he pressed a button on a large contraption. As he pressed the button, the machine began to come to life as many sounds were heard. Haruhi noticed all the gears and shifts turning and steaming. She looked closer at the ravenous designs. "Maybe we should cosplay similar to this," Tamaki said out loud, "I would be a great tour guide and Haruhi…," **玉木の心の劇場 **"The theater of Tamaki's mind" Tamaki imagined Haruhi in a cute worker's outfit. His eyes became more Chibi like and began to gush. "Oh my sweet little girl would look so adorable?!" He exclaimed swinging himself back and forth aweing at the fact. "Senpai can you please snap out of it," Haruhi asked, "He's trying to explain,"

Tamaki snapped back and looked at Wonka. "I'm sorry, please continue," He apologized. Wonka nodded. "This is a gum that happens to be a three course dinner all by itself," He continued, "I just created this and I've only had a few people to test it," The twins exchanged looks. Kyoya seemed interested in the small stick. Haruhi sighed. Tamaki slowly took the gum from his hand and stared at it. "What do you think boss?" The twins questioned in unison. Tamaki examined the stick of gum and looked over at Haruhi. She shrugged and nodded. He looked up and declared with a bold expression of confidence, "I shall chew this gum!"

The twins gasped and looked at him astonished as they clapped for him. The king accepted the applause and bowed as he placed the gum in his mouth and began to chew. "Well how is it Senpai?" Haruhi questioned towards him. "It's magnificent! The roaring rivers of tomato soup going down my throat," The king exclaimed proudly. "I think you should spit it out," Wonka urged. "How can I spit out something with incredible juicy flavor?" Tamaki questioned as he continued to chew, "This roast beef is so juicy yet dried at the same time, my compliments to the chef!" Wonka backed away slowly. Haruhi noticed and looked over at Tamaki. "And now….," The king thought slowly, "I taste the most magnificent blueberry pie in all existence!" Wonka whispered quietly, "Oh no," Kaoru heard and looked over at Tamaki Senpai. "Whoa boss what's wrong with your nose?" He asked. "Yeah it's all blue," Hikaru added. "What are you twins talking about?" Tamaki asked as he continued to chew. Haruhi looked at Tamaki's face and saw the blue spread around. "T-They're not lying senpai," She told him, "Your skin is blue," He glanced over at his arms and noticed they were blue. He pulled his pants up and also saw that his legs were blue as well. He unbuttoned his jacket and looked down into his shirt. His perfect chest was blue as well.

He panicked and yelled out in fury. "What's going on?!" He yelled. Haruhi thought for a moment. "I got it," She stated with confidence as she slightly pounded her right fist on the palm of her left hand. Everyone, including Wonka, looked at her. "It must have been the blueberry pie that's doing this to him," She concluded. Wonka slowly nodded in response. Kyoya smiled in satisfactory. Tamaki looked at his blue self and slowly started to fell unsteady. He felt as if his insides were all jumbled up and meshed. He slowly placed his hands on his stomach as he felt it gurgle. _What's happening to me…? _He thought fearfully.

"Whoa boss!" Hikaru yelled, "You're blowing up!" "What are you talking about I am not-," He looked down at his hands and noticed they were slowly getting inches away from each other. Haruhi stared mesmerized. "S-Senpai?" She questioned.

_To be continued….._

**A/N: Wow! I left on a sort of cliff hanger! I didn't want this chapter to be too too long. Thank you for the two that reviewed! And I'm sorry to answer one of my reviewer's questions, but no, Kyoya does not turn into one. If you would like, I can send you a story of that happening to him! Let me know in the reviews please! Or a pm! To Kernelcat, Is this more detailed? If not, would you like to help me out? Let me know! Thank you to my readers! I'll do my best to get these chapters out! High school started for me today and I'm busy busy. But I will get these out along with others. Until next time!**


	6. The Blueberry King! Haruhi has feelings?

Tamaki looked at her with worried filled eyes. She knew that he wouldn't be faking this. She heard his body rumble and gurgle. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly backed her away from him. "S-Senpai no..," She whispered quietly as she shed a tear. Tamaki noticed the tear in her eye develop and slowly slide down her face. His eyes became narrow showing more anger and rage. He grabbed Wonka and pinned him against the wall. "You…you did this," He whispered fiercely, "You made into this so my little girl would cry," Wonka tried to keep a straight face. "I tried to warn you," He explained quietly, "Those two twins urged you to try it in a way,"

The Hitachiin twins were snickering slightly as they looked at their beloved king. "You shady twins!" He yelled angrily as he started to chase them. He felt himself feel more tired and he began to slow down. He gasped for air heavily as he placed his hands slowly on his stomach. He noticed that it was slowly swelling as his body continued to rumble and gurgle. Tamaki staggered slightly as he held the weight of his now beach ball sized belly.

Haruhi started to walk towards him but the twins held her back. "You don't need him," Hikaru said. "He's a blueberry now, he'll just be a burden," Kaoru added with a smile. "Then he's my burden," Haruhi stated as she broke free of their grasp and hugged Tamaki Senpai. Tamaki looked down at her and slowly brought her closer. He leaned down slightly and whispered into her ear, "Be a good little girl for me," He looked up at Kyoya and he nodded in response. Kyoya slowly pulled Haruhi away from Tamaki and brought her close to him.

Tamaki gave a satisfying smile as his stomach continued to swell, stretching against his shirt and popping the two buttons off of his jacket. Soon, the buttons on his white shirt began to pop off leaving only four remaining near the top, revealing his huge, round, blue belly. He felt around it slowly as his butt began to get larger. He dipped slightly at his weight was shifting back and forth between his swelling body. Haruhi continued to shed tears as she watched her senpai continue to get larger and rounder. The remainder of the hosts continued to back away as Tamaki continued to swell. His arms and legs slowly began to sink into his enormous body. He moaned quietly as his cheeks began to swell and his eyes turned a dark blue. When his swelling ceased, he was a huge blue ball that was one story tall.

Kyoya stared up at his friend in disbelief. The twins gasped. Haruhi looked away and her no so easily shed tears continue down her face. Wonka made a sign with his hand and ten of his workers appeared. "You guys need to take Mr. Suoh to the juicing room," Wonka explained. "T-The juicing room?" Haruhi questioned slightly with curiosity in his voice. The candy man nodded as the workers placed their hands onto the blueberry king. "Senpai wait!" Haruhi cried out as she ran to him. "Haruhi…," He whispered. She placed her hands on him. The workers realized what she was doing and they backed away from Tamaki.

Haruhi groaned as she began to push Tamaki senpai towards the large circular opening. "H-Haruhi….I-I'll be fine, you continue the tour," He told her quietly. "N-No senpai….you don't deserve this….I at least want to help you," She argued slightly. Tamaki was soon face to face with her slightly and he started into her loving brown eyes. Haruhi slowly leaned in and kissed his swollen cheek lightly. He gave her a tiny smile and winked at her. She managed to get him into the doorway. She slowly removed her hands from him and walked back towards the group as the workers started to push him deeper into the doorway.

Haruhi gave one last glimpse of him before he disappeared out of sight. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" He asked her. "Yes senpai," She replied as she looked down. Kyoya brought her closer and reminded himself to keep the promise that him and Tamaki had just made. Wonka led them out of the inventing room towards a room with a glorious sight.

**A/N: Hey again guys! School started back for me and I stayed up till 1:30 last night finishing all my work so I thought that today, since its technically Saturday, I'd update. So let me know what you guys think?! Also, if anyone is going to Dragon Con, I will be there as well with my friends and stuff. If you've never been to a con, they are fun and great to experience. Hopefully, I'll get to cosplay as Haruhi! I just need to order! Anyways, until next time!**


	7. Mischevious Downfalls! Arising Curiosity

Haruhi walked quietly with Kyoya as they walked down a hallway. The twins tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked back at them as a streak of purple defined her intimidating stare. They quickly walked ahead of them as she gave a deep sigh letting her anger out. She felt a hand go on her shoulder. Haruhi glanced over and noticed that it was Kyoya Senpai's hand. "Haruhi don't worry about him," He told her calmly, "Tamaki may be an idiot but he does have some sense in him," She gave a small nod as she continued to walk quietly and thoughtfully. Wonka slowly came to a stop near a huge white door. "I'm going to ask that everyone be very observant in this room," He smiled as the door opened and everyone went inside.

Haruhi looked around and saw that the room was filled with gooses. Each goose would drop a golden egg and saw that it would be weighed on a balance determining whether it was good or bad. She couldn't believe that wonka had goose that did this. _Darn rich people… _she thought as her right eye twitched slightly. Wonka began to explain how and why the geese did this but the hitachiin twins had other plans in their mind. Hikaru started to kick around boxes and laugh. Kaoru ran around and yelled. "Hey you two! Snap out of it!" Haruhi yelled as they both stopped and turned to look at her. Wonka saw that as a sign and continued to explain.

"Come on Haruhi," Hikaru told her nonchalantly, "Play with us and loosen up," Haruhi stared them down. "No I will not, you guys should know better…hopefully," She told them as she muttered the last word to herself. As Wonka continued to explain, the twins muttered and whispered to themselves with mischievous smiles on their faces. They slowly crept over to one of his workers and began to push him back and forth. "I really would stop if I were you," Wonka said cautiously. The twins didn't bother to listen and continued with their antics. "I know what we should do!" Hikaru said out loud. They both spun the workers around wildly and put on matching green hats. "We can play the "Which one is Hikaru" game!" They both exclaimed happily as they posed symmetrically beside the worker, who looked confused and scared. All of them guessed and they all got it wrong. "Tsk Tsk tsk," They both sighed with grins, "I guess no one wins!" They laughed and stood on top of a scale. "You guys get off of that!" Haruhi shouted. They stuck their tongues out at her as the scale dipped to bad. The doors below them opened and they looked at each other as they fell down into the darkness.

"Don't worry about them," Wonka assured, "The furnace for that scale is broken so they have a good pile of trash to land into to cushion their fall," Haurhi gave him a slightly worried look then thought to herself for a moment. "That's it!" She declared as she slammed a closed fist down onto her palm, "The twins were being mischievous and bad so the scale tipped to bad," "They really are bad eggs huh?" Wonka smiled, "Come along you two," Wonka walked them out of that room and led them to a door. "First I ask before you go to into this room, to put these outfits," He told the two as he handed them pure white outfits. As they put them on, Haruhi thought about Tamaki Senpai, and how much he had really loved her. Sure he'd be super annoying and dramatic, but deep down, he really did care for her and the others. Along with those they may have met along the way.

She finished putting her outfit on and followed Kyoya Senpai into the room that was nothing but pure white. Near the center stood a cylinder that was out of the floor by three feet. There were Wonka's workers near the control panels of the room and were working the screens. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and they gave a hard, cold reflection across the glass. Wonka started to explain about how he wanted to transport his own candy creations from the factory to the television screen. "Hmmmm….," Kyoya thought out loud, "Such an intriguing notion," He looked up and his glassed reflected the light as he gave a curious grin.

**A/N: Hey guys. I had been busy with school and marching band lately so I didn't have a lot of time to work on these chapters. Also, my birthday was four days ago. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm kind of in an off and sad mood now because I've had a really bad day today. Maybe I'll feel better soon. Until next time, read and review please.**


	8. Kyoya The Tiny! Haruhi won?

Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya who was looking over at the control panels. "So Wonka?" Kyoya questioned as he glanced over at the flashing mechanical buttons, "Have you ever considered to transport other items through your TV waves?" "What else would I send over?" Wonka questioned with curiosity, "Gum balls? Chocolate covered strawberries? Mint grass?!" "No," Kyoya stated with a powerful tone, "People in general,"

Wonka gave a slight chuckle. "Why would I want to spend my time to transport people over?" He questioned. "You've created such a marvelous device that could allow transportation and all you think about is chocolate?!" Kyoya exclaimed. "Senpai this is Wonka's machine he can do what he wants with it," Haruhi told him softly trying to calm him down. "This quack doesn't know the first thing when it comes to inventions but I do," Kyoya said with determination. He began to work on the controls at rapid speed commanding like a space general. He ran over to where the huge chocolate bar was located and he pushed it aside with pure force.

"Senpai stop!" Haruhi cried out but before she could say another word a bright flash filled the room. When it faded, she saw tiny blue and black particles floating in the air above her moving at rapid speed. "Kyoya!" The brown haired girl yelled up towards the particles above her. "He can't hear you," Wonka sighed in defeat as he went over to the small TV screen and began to press a few buttons that made techno sounds. As he did, a small blurry picture began to appear becoming clearer by the second.

"Kyoya!?" Haruhi gasped in surprised as the once cool host was now as tall as a stick of gum, maybe a couple inches taller. "Can you fix him?" Haruhi asked Wonka. "Of course my dear," He replied as he gently picked up Kyoya. "Just put me in the other way," Kyoya squeaked with his now tiny cute voice. "There is no other way I'm afraid, "Wonka told him, "My invention doesn't go the reverse direction," He handed Kyoya to one of his small workers and told him, "Take this…small man to the taffy puller at once," The worker nodded in response and hurried off to his destination.

"Won't that hurt? Why would you put him there?" Haruhi questioned. "We're going to do our best to stretch him to his original size…though he may seem a little bit leaner," Wonka told her as he escorted her out of the room. He looked around and noticed that Haruhi was the only one remaining. "You won!" He exclaimed as he shook her hand vigorously. "I did?" Haruhi questioned with surprise in her voice. "Of course Madam," He told her, "I needed someone with a pure heart and mind," Haruhi slammed her fist down on her open palm. "I got it!" She declared, "That's why you had this tour and sent out the golden tickets," Wonka nodded, "Precisely," They both stood there in silence. "Wait, can we go see someone right quick?" Haruhi asked quietly. "Of course, who would you like to see?" He asked. Haurhi tippy toed and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

He escorted her to see who she wanted to see with a smile starting to appear on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been so busy with school work, marching band, in fact I came home at 12 in the morning and didn't go to bed till 1 due to the game I was coming home from. But I did have a great time and I danced like crazy. Also, next Saturday I'm going to go to AWA! So excited! But anyways, thank you to Aihara and MoC for their awesome and sweet reviews. I hope to get more in the future. Also, if you like this OHSHC story, should I make more? Let me know in a review. Sorry this chapter is about 500ish words I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. Read Aihara's stories along with MoC's! I'm patiently waiting on updates ****! Until next time,** *gives cookies to those that reviewed the previous chapter and this one*


	9. Haruhi and The Blueberry King!

Haruhi looked around quietly as Wonka was leading her down a red carpeted hall. _Oh Senpai… _She thought quietly in her mind as she was lead to two huge metal doors. "He's behind here my lady," Wonka told her, "You can go inside that small door there," He pointed at a golden doorknob. She nodded and smiled at him a little. "Thank you for everything Wonka…," She gave him a gentle hug and walked to the golden doorknob. She gently placed her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, making the door creak open.

She shut the door behind her gently and continued to walk down the hallway. As she walked, she heard someone singing in French quietly. She peeked over a corner and saw a huge round blue ball dripping juice. Haruhi could tell that his head was in the front since he didn't immediately spot her. She walked over to the blue ball quietly and observed him as she walked around.

When she made it to the front, she saw Tamaki's head. His eyes were closed and he was singing something in French quietly. She kneeled next to his head and kissed his swollen cheek lightly. His eyes jerked open. "Princess!" He wailed with happiness in his voice. "Tamaki Senpai…," She whispered quietly as she hugged his neck gently and began to sob. "Haruhi what are you doing here?" He asked her quietly, only being able to watch her hug. "I won the contest…so I asked Wonka…if I could see you," She admitted as she quickly let go and straightened her posture.

Tamaki looked up at her quietly with his dark blue eyes. "Princess, you don't have to hide your love…," He insisted towards her. "No, Love is meaningless and pointless, I shouldn't be focused on it," Haruhi stated, "I should be focused on my studies and school, I'll check on you when you're better," With those words, she slowly began to crawl away only being halted by a hand taking hers gently. She looked and saw that it was a blue hand, Tamaki's hand. She looked over as best as she could to even get a glimpse of his head. "Don't leave me…," Tamaki wept quietly, "I can't deal with this without you," Haruhi held his hand and gently placed her hand on his side. "Tamaki I…," She began.

"I'm listening," He sniffled. "I don't know if I can love…after my mom…and my father…he works so hard just for me…" She continued as tears began building up, "I don't know if I deserve love…after all I've put everyone through," Haruhi was now crying softly. The grip on her hand tightened and Tamaki began struggling to look at her face.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki commanded with a powerful tone in his voice, "You are the kindest, hardworking, talented girl I have ever known," His round body gurgled and he groaned slightly. Haruhi crawled to his head and looked into his eyes. He cringed and looked at her quietly with a smile. "If anything princess…," He whispered to her quietly with a smile, "I think you deserve love…," His body gurgled again and he groaned cringing at the pain.

Wonka walked over to them quietly with a smile. "I think it' time for Mr. Suoh to be juiced Miss Fujioka," He said softly. Haruhi gently look Tamaki's hand and he gripped it softly looking into her eyes. "I-I'll be fine princess…just wait for me ok?" He asked her softly. She nodded slightly and gave him one last hug on the neck before he was rolled down a dark corridor.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Mr. Wonka walked out quietly to Haruhi and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There was a tiny complication with the juicing process…" He told her. Haruhi glanced up at him silently with concern in his eyes. "There's still a remainder of juice inside him that won't come out…he's afraid that you won't love him anymore if you saw him," Wonka explained to her. "Tamaki please come to me…," Haruhi whispered softly in a fragile voice.

Nervously, Tamaki quietly walked out with his white long sleeved shirt and black dress pants on. His Ouran jacket was ripped off. Haruhi noticed that most of the juice that had somehow remained was in his belly that was slowly sloshsing as he walked up towards her. His skin was a light blue along with his hair. His eyes were a mix between purple and dark blue. He looked down at her shaking, afraid she would give a rude word and leave. Instead, she gently hugged him or his belly rather, and cuddled slightly. "I'm glad my Senpai is ok…," She smiled as he shakily brought her into his embrace.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! HAPPY VANLENTINES DAY! I was busy with school work, finals, and downright laziness, and now I have track to do so it'll be bits when I update but I am on winter break so hopefully I'll update my KP and Ron story and possibly add a Kidd and Liz story that'll crossover with the hulk! Stay tuned! Thanks to my reviewers and followers!**


	10. The Epic Epilogue!

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Haruhi held her books close to her chest as she walked down the hallway to Music Room #3. She slowly opened the door and rose petals filled the air, along with a soft welcome from the host club, who were already tending to their customers with their new…cosplay.

Haruhi passed by the girls giving them small waves and soft smiles. Honey-Sempai was happily talking to the girls, coated in chocolate. "I taste so delicious!" Honey exclaimed happily as he licked his arm. "Mitsukuni don't do that." Mori-senpai stated in a serious tone, worried that honey would probably eat himself up. Haruhi couldn't help but shake her head softly looking at them.

She passed the Hitachiin twins, who forever had the scent of a garbage can. They used this o their advantage and masked it to their own original smell and created a perfume/cologne. "I won't allow it Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as he clutched his brother close, looking lovingly into his eyes, "I won't allow anyone to even utter the word disgusting in your presence," Kaoru embraced his brother, shedding realistically fake tears. All the girls went crazy over their brotherly love. Haruhi had to roll her eyes looking at them, but she gave a very reserved smile towards them as well.

As she continued to wonder around almost, she nearly bumped into Kyoya-Sempai, who was a now stretched out 7'3. "Sorry Kyoya-Senpai," Haruhi apologized as she bowed. "Don't worry about it Miss Fujioka," Kyoya assured, having a gentle tone towards her, "Tamaki is over there," He said, nodding over to the couch where the host king was, crowded by multiple girls. "Thank you," Haruhi nodded as she headed over, but not before showing Kyoya a smile.

"Oh Tamaki is it true? Do you really have juice inside of you?" One of his regular customers asked eagerly. "Oh yes princess," Tamaki answered soothingly, tilting her head up teasingly as if he was going to kiss her, "Would you like to have a taste?" The girl squealed happily along with the other girls; they all exclaimed about how his light blue skin was so good looking on him, and how the blue in his blonde hair made him look even more handsome, and most popularly, how the purple in his eyes made any girl immediately want to pass out or just exclaim happily. Haruhi noticed all the girls surrounding him and she decided to just wait patiently for him.

_An hour later…._

Tamaki waved at the last girl exiting the host club doors. He smiled in satisfaction and turned, seeing Haruhi sitting quietly, patiently almost. _Was she waiting for me the whole time…? _ Tamaki thought to himself as he walked over to her. "H-Haruhi?" He questioned as he sat beside her "W-Were you waiting on me?" She looked down some, holding her books closer. "I…..I was…," Haruhi whispered softly, a little embarrassed admitting it. "My little girl was waiting for me!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he picked her up and spun her around. "SENPAI!" Haruhi yelled dizzily, trying to get him to let go. "Sorry!" Tamaki apologized as he let her go.

Haruhi gathered her composure and breathing. "I-I'll just go now," She grumbled as she wobbled towards the door. "Haruhi wait!" Tamaki cried out as he reached and grabbed her hand "Don't leave me please…," She turned and looked up at him. "Don't leave me…," He begged almost. "I have studying and…and you may have a date so we're even." She said sharply as she turned. Haruhi walked but his grip only grew tighter. "The only person who I'd ever have a date with…" Tamaki ushered in a serious tone "is with you." He quickly swept her off her feet and kissed her softly. She started to struggle, but she soon fell in love with it, with him. Haruhi gently wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed back before pulling away, "You're really sweet…" She commented softly.

Tamaki couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. "That's the perk pf being juicy," He swooned as he kissed her softly again, this time they were both at ease and held each other close. The other host members stood at a distance and watched them. "Well its about time," The twins sighed in unison, "The boss had to turn into a blueberry in order for him to make a true move," Kyoya gave a small smile and looks at you all "Well, I know our readers can agree, I know they'll both have a loving relationship." "Kyoya-Senpai who are you talking to?" Hikaru asked. Kyoya just shook his head, giving you all a small wink and looked back towards the embracing couple.

**A/N: I'm still here guys! Just been lazy! And I have sectionals for track! And I'm on leadership for marching band! WOO! I'm going to start doing my best on updating my stories that need to be updated if I can! I hope you all like this! I literally got on my laptop and typed the past hour, just listening to Vic Mignogna (Voice actor for Tamaki) and watching vines! Please review! Should I do more Ouran stuff? One-shots? Let me know! Till next time!**


End file.
